


30 Day NSFW Challenge

by papaveracea_e



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, This shit's going to be riddled with various AU's and kinks and just general NSFW you've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaveracea_e/pseuds/papaveracea_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 Day NSFW Challenge. Shipping Galore. No-one's going to agree with all the ships but just skip to the ones you like. Some of these will be short, some of these may be miniature novels. I'm throwing caution to the wind and just doing what I think works for the theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles (JohnRose)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hey there! So, this is not only the first thing I'm ever posting on AO3, but it's a shitty pairing that I fawn over incessantly in an AU that will surprise no-one. No-Sgrub JohnRose everyone.

Day 1 - Naked Cuddles 

The fated day had finally come, that glorious moment which occurs every once in a blue moon where the planets align and John and Rose both found themselves with a day off work _at the same time._  
A relatively small event in retrospect, it was one they relished nonetheless as it meant they could stay up until the early hours of the morning with no worries of imminent responsibilities and obnoxious alarm clocks. It had been a rather eventful night, seeing as their relationship had already delved into the more intimate side of things on more than one occasion, and neither party was particularly embarrassed by the proceedings any more- as a result neither of them had fallen asleep until at least 5am, if not later and neither of them bothered with pyjamas.

John was the first to awaken- around noon, his Dark hair tousled massively and one arm thrown across his freckled face, covering his eyes. It took him a moment of groggy concentration to remember who exactly he was, and what he had been doing to leave ever limb in his body aching. The memories returned all at once, in a brief moment of clarity and he slowly became aware of the warm body tucked against his side. Carefully moving his arm away from his face, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust and he laid still for a moment in the limbo between sight and oblivion before glancing down and realising that Rose was laid on her side, facing away from him with her back pressed against his exposed side. Her skin was pale and littered with the occasional freckle, and despite his vision being somewhat impaired by the absence of his glasses, in the rays of afternoon light breaking through the gaps in the curtains and hitting her bare skin she looked beautiful, her Blonde locks fanned out on the pillow beneath her.

A dopey grin broke across his features, and with some skill he manoeuvred himself onto his side, curling his lanky form around her much more petite frame and slipping his arm around her waist. He felt her breath hitch in her chest at the motion, but she relaxed into the embrace quickly, remaining entirely undisturbed. Laying with her held against his chest, his free arm wedged beneath the pillow under his head, he absently listened to the vague buzz of noise coming from outside the window. The bustle of everyday life which he was exempt from just this once in his moment of peace with Rose. His eyes drifted shut once again, and he allowed himself to drift into a semi-concious state, simply letting her sleep.


	2. Naked Kisses (The First Ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Day 2 brings naked kisses with my one true love. The First Ship. Thanks for distracting me all the way through this KK. You're a true fucking inspiration.  
> Sorry for the late upload.

Day 2 - Naked Kisses. 

Olive eyes narrow at the lump before her. There was a fleeting worry that he, her most loved one, was injured, sick, or otherwise hurt. It was an entirely irrational bout of fretting, of course. They were nestled in their own private corner of the campsite, safe from his Mother's well-meaning yet crazy prying and his best friend's infuriating peeping tom games. Though secluded, the other two weren't exact far away. No one was around to hunt them down, or more importantly, law a claw on the Signless.

Nobody except her. 

Her momentary spell of anxiety dissipated anyway once she noticed his slow breathing. No, Signless wasn't hurt. Asleep, yes. Hurt, no. She pulled the crude sheets up closer to her face, her wild mane of hair doing a fantastic job of trying to smother her and wriggled a little closer to him. Her hand extended under the sheets to touch the bare flesh of his side, ever careful to keep her sharp claws from catching him with each movement.  
He stirred in his sleep at the contact and she lay her palm flat against his grubscars. It perhaps was a little selfish of her to wake him but she cast those thoughts aside as he rolled over to face her. He was simply adorable when he was half-asleep, his hair tousled, more so than usual, and his brows furrowed lightly as he shifted to make himself comfortable next once again, casting his gaze up level hers. His features softened out into a fond smile and he murmured an incoherent form of greeting to mark his conciousness. 

"Hello, love." She murmured softly, moving her hand up to rest on his cheek. He slipped his arm around her waist in return, saying nothing and pulling her closer, their legs entangling almost automatically.  
Compelled, as she often was around Signless, by forces she failed to understand, she gazed over his handsome features and leaned in, bumping their noses together softly before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

It was easy to be affectionate with him, Disciple never felt the need to do anything other than what felt _right_ and her affections were always reciprocated.  
Though still somewhat drowsy, Signless didn't falter at the kiss. He felt no need to question the sudden affection from his love, he simply enjoyed it.  
He began to kiss back, and a purr of approval caught in her throat, but she kept the motion sweet and simple, lingering a moment longer before pulling away a little, their faces still inches apart. Her cheeks were flushed a slight Olive and a quiet chuckle passed her lips as she rand her hand through his hair. 

"That's all I wanted, mew can go back to sleep now." She teased, a wicked grin pulling at her lips and exposing her sharp fangs. He looked momentarily perplexed, before his features broke into a matching expression of mischief, deciding to completely ignore her and pulling the sheets up to hide them, an event which was followed by a soft exclamation of surprise from Disciple. 

Sleep was overrated anyway.


End file.
